This invention relates to a method of treating Herpes simplex Virus-I (called herpes I) infections of the labial area in mammals and more particularly to a method of treating herpes I infections of the labial area in mammals with an antiviral composition containing Haloprogin (chemically called 3-iodo-2-propynyl-2,4,5-trichlorophenyl ether), and at least one pharmaceutically accepted carrier.
Herpes labialis is an acute and recurring painful vesicular eruption of the oral mucosa in the vermilion borders of the lips. The causative agent is herpes virus, type I, and the initial infection usually occurs in childhood. Mild trauma such as sunburn, chapping, or fever may be a predisposing factor for a recurrent eruption; the common name for the lesion is a "cold sore".
The onset of a recurrent lesion is usually a feeling of fullness with a burning or itching sensation on the lips. This occurs before the typical vesicle develops. Vesicular lesions usually exist for several hours before the vesicle breaks or the fluid becomes secondarily infected. The lesions then become yellowish and crusted. The condition is self limiting, symptoms generally subsiding after from about 7 to about 10 days.
No prior art is known which discloses the use of Haloprogin for the treatment of herpes I.